


Mad Wishing

by Merfilly



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba still thinks of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Wishing

Elphaba looked to the North, sighing ever so softly. Why, even now, did her thoughts turn to that direction? Was it not enough that she had Fiyero?

As if on command of her very thoughts, her beloved dropped down beside her, legs splaying awkwardly. "You're thinking of her."

She looked down at her hands, shaking her head slightly. "I am happy with you."

"We'd both be happier if we could free her of the burden she has." 

Trust Fiyero to cut to the heart of it all.

"We can't ask her to be exiles like us," she reminded.

"She would."

That was the crux of the matter, Elphaba thought. All it would take was a plan, and the invitation. Galinda was no more happy with her duties and the lies than Fiyero. Popularity, it seemed, could wax hard on one's love of it.

"Just because she would, does not mean we should," Elphaba told him gently. She then put her hand in his. One day, maybe, it would not be so painful to miss their third.

That day was not now, mad as it was to believe. She leaned into his yielding embrace, and he held her against the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “Misery loves company, and madness calls it forth.” - Yann Martel


End file.
